


Virgin Eyes

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get caught having a little too much fun. Some Lemony goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Eyes

Draco pushed Harry against the cold stone wall, pressing his mouth roughly against the Gryffindor's neck. Harry moaned and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, pulling the warm body closer to his own. A moan escaped Harry's throat as Draco's wandering hands find their way to the bulge in his pants. He bucked into the contact and breathed heavily into Draco's ear.

"Draco- I need you," Harry moaned, using the wall to keep him upright. "Hurry up and get undressed already." Draco just chuckled but still took his time with his partner. He nibbled Harry's lower lip, causing it to swell.

"Patience, darling. If we rush, we will only have to go to our respective houses that much sooner." Draco chuckled at the pout forming on Harry's face but he continued at his slow pace. He reached a hand up Harry's shirt, before pulling it over his head. He kissed his way down the hard chest to just below the navel. Harry pushed himself against the kisses, aching for more. He had waited too long for tonight and he didn't want to wait any longer. He needed his release, now, and he would not leave this corner of the castle unsatisfied. Draco chuckled again finally popping the button on his lover's pants. Harry pushed them to the floor, wasting no time in getting as close as he could get.

"You are still far to dressed for my liking, Draco," he murmured. With a simple spell, Draco knelt naked before Harry. Goosebumps raised on his arms but he ignored them with ease. Draco flipped Harry around so he now faced the wall. Draco kissed the back of Harry's shoulder before pushing his hips against him.

"Are you ready, my love?" Draco whispered, huskily. All Harry was able to form a moan in utter pleasure of the moment. Draco took this as the best answer he was going to get and pushed himself just inside of the boy-who-lived entrance. Just as the blonde was about to ravish the boy, a set of footsteps broke their reverie.

"Next time, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest a silence spell and a concealment charm for you escapades. There are first years roaming this castle, who eyes are still very much _virgin_ ," the voice of Severus Snape called from half way down the corridor. The two 7th years blushed in embarrassment of being caught, but with a few quick spells, they continued with their rather _adult_ fun.


End file.
